Age 780
Age 780 is a major year in the Dragon Ball universe. Events Present Timeline *Hit attempts to assassinate Goku on Vados' orders. The two come to a stalemate (though Goku dies briefly), but it's revealed that Goku himself asked to hire Hit so they could fight. (anime only) *The dangerous criminal Watagash escapes to Earth, but is defeated by Gohan (as Great Saiyaman) after possessing the body of arrogant film star Barry Kahn. (anime only) *Goku and Krillin undergo training with Master Roshi, confronting illusions of past foes in the Forest of Terror. Regaining his courage, Krillin decides to become a fighter again. *The events of Dragon Ball Super's Universe Survival Saga take place. **Zeno decides to hold the Tournament of Power after being reminded of the idea by Goku. The Zen Exhibition Match is held first, in which Universe 7 goes up against Universe 9, to show Future Zeno what a tournament is like. (anime only) **Bulla is born. **Universe 9 gets erased after Team Universe 9 is defeated in the Tournament of Power. **Universe 10 gets erased after Team Universe 10 is defeated in the Tournament of Power. **Frost gets erased after attempting to attack Frieza from the spectator bench. **Universe 2 gets erased after Team Universe 2 is defeated in the Tournament of Power. **Universe 6 gets erased after Team Universe 6 is defeated in the Tournament of Power. **Universe 4 gets erased after Team Universe 4 is defeated in the Tournament of Power. **Universe 3 gets erased after Team Universe 3 is defeated in the Tournament of Power. Dragon Ball Online *Emperor Pilaf attempts to take over the world, only to fail yet again. Alternate timeline *The events of Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks takes place. **Future Gohan is killed by the Androids in Pepper Town. **Consequently, in the anime special — Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time (in the manga he was already capable of turning Super Saiyan). ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *Towa finds and reactivates Future Android 16 turning him into her servant and sending him on a mission to eliminate Future Goku's son, Future Gohan before he is killed by Future 17 and Future 18. *In order to stop Mira from killing Future Gohan and the Future Warrior, Xeno Trunks decided to intervene despite the risks. After the three of them manage to drive Mira off, Trunks is reunited with his mentor and overcome with regret, decides to alter his own history by saving Future Gohan from dying by the androids disobeying Chronoa's orders. However Future Gohan realizing his fate is to die fighting the Androids and that Trunks will ultimately prevail, willing decides to face his death. Trunks tries to stop him, but the Future Warrior blocks him and Gohan convinces Trunks to move on and says goodbye. Future Trunks returns to Age 852 with the Future Warrior. Chronoa and Elder Kai decide to allow Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior's encounter with Future Gohan in Age 780 remain unfixed as they consider the change to be harmless and out of respect for Xeno Trunks' bond with Future Gohan (As a result, it is implied that Gohan's line in the History of Trunks special about never dying and someone rising to take his place was due to having met Xeno Trunks, indicating that his final battle with 17 & 18 in the special takes place in the altered future timeline and that Gohan was aware of his fate in the special but chose to die heroically, assured that Trunks would grow strong enough to defeat them due to his encounter with Xeno Trunks). *In the secret ending of Xenoverse 2, due to a time distortion caused by Towa's Distorted Time Eggs and Xeno Trunks desire to save Gohan, causes him started to feel emotional so he decides to go against Chronoa's orders and assists Future Gohan in fighting Future 17 and 18. When Trunks is almost killed by Future 17, this cause Gohan's power to increase from his desire to protect Trunks giving him enough power to destroy Future 17 and 18. This creates an altered future timeline where Future Gohan destroyed Future 17 and 18 in Age 780 and where Xeno Trunks decides to stay and help Future Gohan protect the future world from threats such as Future Cell and Future Majin Buu. Chronoa and Elder Kai show this history change to the Future Warrior in order to get their opinion on how to handle the situation. Regardless of the Future Warrior's choice, Chronoa reveals she has final say on the matter but will take their feelings into consideration. As Chronoa's decision is left unclear it is unknown if this timeline was fixed, erased, or allowed to remain as an alternate future timeline. Gallery Age779-780(DBO).png|Korin on the Age 780 page in Dragon Ball Online Site Navigation Category:Timeline